Why So Lonely?
by drowningfish
Summary: The trio have gone their seperate ways, all with different reasons. Ron has a girlfriend, Harry is experiencing melancholy and Hermione's figuring out her feelings for Harry. AN: I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Why So Lonely?  
  
Rating: PG 13 Later chapters might have some coarse language and adolescent themes.  
  
A/N: Just the same things. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, books or related indicia. All of that is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury, etc. I have not profited from writing this story. If you start reading the story and know that you won't like the rest of it then don't read it. It's as simple as that. So don't waste your time, alright. But if you enjoy reading it then can you please review it for me. Thank you, Eefun88  
  
Chapter 1: Face it, things have changed  
  
It was the 7th year at Hogwarts for the trio Harry, Ron and Hermione. But you'd be fooling yourself if you still called them a trio. No, things have changed.  
  
Outside of Hogwarts castle was a freezing snowstorm. Winds were howling and the whole of Hogwarts grounds was covered in the thick pure white snow which was surprisingly visible through the gloomy darkness. But in the Gryffindor Common Room was quite a different atmosphere, for most people that is. Most of the Gryffindor students were huddled in groups catching up on homework, playing a game of wizard's chess or Gobstones.  
  
"I don't get it Ginny, why can't Harry, Ron and I just stop avoiding each other and become friends again? I mean we used to be like them!" said Hermione in frustration as she gestured to a group of three 4th year students who were laughing hysterically at a joke one of them made. She and Ginny were sitting in comfortable armchairs by the fire.  
  
"No, Ron's not really avoiding you and Harry. He's just. preoccupied, that's all." said Ginny in an amused sort of way as she watched her brother sitting with his girlfriend Lavender Brown. Ron was playing a game of chess and was deliberately letting Lavender win. "Wow Lav! Seven wins in row that must be some record!" Ron exclaimed but knowing only too well that he could play better. Lavender blushed furiously.  
  
"But I'm not sure what's up with Harry though. He's been avoiding talking to anybody even in Quidditch practice and he's been elected captain." said Ginny, frowning as she and Hermione looked over to where Harry sat. He was alone yet again, sitting in the furthest corner away from everyone. Harry sat by the window which was filling up with so much snow you could hardly see a thing outside; he looked as though he was concentrating hard, for once he had as much work as Hermione maybe even more as he was training to be an auror.  
  
"But the girls do fancy him though. They say his dark messy hair, blazing emerald green eyes, broad shoulders, tall figure and amazing smile makes their knees go weak and is such a turn on!" Ginny said in a fake, annoyingly girly voice. "Your point being Ginny?" said Hermione a little taken aback by Ginny's statement. "Well, my point is that their incredibly annoying and that you're the only one right to talk to him." said Ginny, her face slightly pink. "I can't." Hermione said flatly. "I've never seen you so stubborn. It's not like you." "I'll be bothering him anyway." "Just try to talk to him then maybe you can be friends again." There was a long pause.and then. "Fine, I'll go."  
  
Hermione got up and made her way down towards Harry. She stood across from Harry, his eyes still on his work. Apparently he seemed to have been avoiding her ever since she came. She stared at him for a while then said "Harry, can I sit down here." There was a pause for a while then Hermione quickly became embarrassed. "It's alright, maybe I should just go, bye Harry." then she turned on her heel but suddenly he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, you can sit down." said Harry without looking up. Hermione nervously sat on the chair opposite him. "Look Harry, I'm here to ask why are you acting so isolated and avoiding everyone. You, Ron and I aren't even friends anymore." said Hermione in a low voice as she tried to catch his eye but failed. "Sometimes people just want to be alone." Harry said coldly but with a hint of sadness in his voice. He still avoided her eyes. "Harry, can't you even look at me?" Hermione pleaded miserably. He finally looked up and their eyes met.  
  
As Hermione looked into his face she noticed that Harry was extremely pale and wasn't getting much sleep. She looked once more in his eyes, his intense green eyes had something lurking behind his strong expression. it was despair and weakness. Suddenly Harry's eyes flashed and turned vivid blood red, Hermione let out a gasp and Harry quickly turned away. "I can't." he said quietly and he stood up suddenly packing his things away. "Can't what?" "I can't look at you." said Harry as he finished packing up. "Good night Hermione." he said and started walking towards the staircase leading up to the boy's dormitory. "Good night Harry." Hermione said quietly. She took one last glance up at him, as he went she noticed that his hand was clutched at his forehead, him wincing painfully.  
  
A/N: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. This has a bit more angst and is slightly more mature than my other fanfics though.  
  
Cya' Eefun88 


	2. Realisation

Title: Why So Lonely?  
  
Rating: PG 13 Later chapters might have some coarse language and adolescent themes.  
  
A/N: Just the same things. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, books or related indicia. All of that is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury, etc. I have not profited from writing this story. And also thanks for the great reviews! I really appreciate it. Thank you, Eefun88  
  
Chapters 2: Realisation  
  
Hermione walked up the staircase leading up to the girl's dormitory, right after Harry left. She felt so confused. She wished that everything was back to normal; she wished that they could have their adventures again. She knew that she was acting quite childish and knew that it couldn't happen. They had so little time to have the bond they once had. It was the last year at Hogwarts and then they'd be going their separate ways.  
  
Hermione didn't even notice she was already changing into her nightgown and getting into bed, her trail of thought over crowding her mind. As she fell back on her pillows someone walked in. "Hi, Hermione." said Ginny's voice as she sat at the end of Hermione's bed. "How'd your talk go?" she asked eagerly. "I'm not too sure how it went actually." replied Hermione briskly. "Well was it bad or good?" Ginny pushed on. "It wasn't good.' "You're in love with him aren't you?" said Ginny casually. "WHAT?! Have you lost it Ginny? Where did this come from?" Hermione yelled in bewilderment. "Well, how you speak about Harry, how act around him and how you try to cover up your jealousy whenever he's with another girl. That time when he had his first kiss in your 5th year with Cho Chang. You were so jealous when you told me!" said Ginny proudly. Hermione blushed from head to foot. Was she really in love with him?  
  
"HA! I was right! Hermione loves Harry! Hermione loves Harry!" Ginny chanted in an almost Fred and George sort of way. "Be quiet Ginny! Some people might hear." Hermione pleaded worriedly. "Well goodnight Hermione. I've got Quidditch practice tomorrow." said Ginny excitedly and winked. "Good night Ginny." Hermione said grinning.  
  
After Ginny left Hermione just wanted to sleep, she didn't want to ponder more because her head hurt. But still a midst her subconsciousness she wondered how Harry was feeling; surely Voldemort couldn't transfer himself to him, could he?  
  
A/N: I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll update soon until I've got at least some reviews.  
  
Thanks, Eefun88 


End file.
